1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a hair cutter, and more particularly to an electric hair cutter designed for trimming long hairs with rotary cutter blades.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been generally utilized hair clippers for cutting long hairs as well as trimming the same. Such hair clippers are designed, as typically disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,546, to have a flat stationary blade and a flat movable blade reciprocating on the stationary blade for cutting hairs between the toothed edges thereof. However, in order to effect neat trimming the hair clipper of this type requires a considerable degree of skill which can be acquired only after extended practice. To overcome the above insufficiency, there has proposed an improved hair cutter in U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,870 which facilities the hair trimming even by an unskilled user. The hair cutter comprises a circular outer shear plate with a number of perforations and inner blades rotating about an center axis of the shear plate to sweep the inside surface thereof for shearing the hairs introduced through the perforations. The hair cutter also includes a comb member which is disposed around the outer shear plate in order to raise the hairs and feed them into the perforations. With this arrangement, it is readily possible even by the unskilled user to feed only the tips of the long hairs into the perforations for successfully trimming the long hairs. Nevertheless, the hair cutter poses another problem that only the half of the circular outer shear plate is effective for introducing the hairs and further that only a half of that effective area (i.e., a quarter of the entire plate) is effective for hair shearing when considering the rotating direction of the inner blade with respect to the outer shear plate. Therefore, a relatively long cutting time is required for trimming a unit amount of the hairs, which eventually results in increased amount of wearing that the outer and inner blades experience.